


【智雅abo】師生關係

by joannlee



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25121272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joannlee/pseuds/joannlee
Summary: *美智子a x  學生拔o*車車情節有（但不多）*懷孕情節有*爆肝爆字數趕出來的文文！不介意就往下哈！！
Kudos: 1





	【智雅abo】師生關係

**Author's Note:**

> *美智子a x 學生拔o  
> *車車情節有（但不多）  
> *懷孕情節有  
> *爆肝爆字數趕出來的文文！不介意就往下哈！！

“今天就到這裡。”畫筆唰唰聲因為那人不大不小的宣布而停了下來，坐在畫板前面的男孩把手中的動作停下來之後才仔細打量著自己幾個小時下來的成品。不知道是因為不甚滿意或是其他，男孩閃閃發亮的雙眸變得比之前還暗沉了些。

男孩的身後坐著剛才開口說話的人。他這方向看得見人的作品，卻看不見男孩略微失落的神情。他起身收拾自己的畫紙畫具，殊不知那男孩正盯著自己的背影看。

“老師。”相葉雅紀開口。他和大野老師每天課後都會在這狹小的教室裡練習畫畫，空氣中瀰漫著油畫顏料特有的難聞氣味，相葉知道老師總是在身後畫著油畫，顏料抹上畫紙的聲音和他手中鉛筆唰唰聲響總是在下課後的美術教室中迴響。

“我還不想回去。”他說。

相葉看見大野老師的襯衫衣角染上了像極無邊無際草地的綠色。他永遠不知道大野老師平常都在畫什麼，平時又在想著什麼。

他和老師，就像是隔了幾千里遠一樣。

“這樣啊。”大野智的手上也都是各色的顏料。他盯著手看了許久，最終還是用那手抓起了背包。“那我回去了？”

“嗯。”相葉壓根沒奢望老師會陪著自己留下來。“老師再見。”

“明天見。”

畫室在大野智離開之後空氣彷彿變得更是渾濁。相葉雅紀看也不看自己的畫紙，反倒是坐著等了一陣之後，起身走到大野智剛坐過的椅子上坐了下來。

臀部隔著布料傳來了一些餘溫。相葉抬眸盯著自己原先的位置，這是大野老師的視角……他左顧右望，憑著剛才的觀察找到了大野智臨走前放置剛畫好的油畫紙板。

大野老師平常都在畫著什麼呢？

他的眼前就是書架，大野老師的身高和相葉比起來還是差了一截，畫作塞在書架的一格裡，油畫要讓它發乾需要好一段時間，相葉越走越近，伸手就要扯出那大野老師小心翼翼對待的畫作，指尖就要觸及那畫作的角落，門口突然響起了動靜。

“相葉。”

“？！”嚇得倒退一步的相葉推翻了高腳凳，凳子砸在地上的聲音在畫室內環繞。慌張得連話都說不出的他滿腦子都是為什麼大野智還在這裡這一點，下意識地拉開了和那畫紙的距離。

“老師……”

是要談前幾天的事嗎？相葉由不得冒出了這麼一個念頭，霎那間又更是不敢直視大野智的目光了。

兩人的之間瀰漫著尷尬的氛圍，油畫顏料的難聞氣味之間隱約還有類似大海和檸檬混合一起的味道。二人僵持了許久，最終是相葉張了張嘴打破這層寧靜。

“我、我什麼都沒看見……”

“嗯。”大野智點了點頭，臉頰兩側稍長的劉海有些遮著了人的表情。一時之間更是琢磨不定大野智這個人了。

大野智從到了這學校之後就是非常有名氣受歡迎的教師。與從事藝術職業相襯的氣質、對於一切事物都處於漠然的態度，猶如出世絕塵、不容凡人接近的天上仙一般，獲得了尚處於青春期的孩子們的好奇和芳心。

相葉原以為抓到了這能和大野智天天一起待在畫室畫畫這一點能多多了解這神秘兮兮的教師，然而幾個月下來了，什麼多餘的情報都沒有。

就在他灰心喪氣地認定他一輩子都看不透大野智這個人的時候，他們兩個人的感情一下有了突飛猛進的進展。

對於相葉雅紀來說，是往挺不好的方向的進展。

“前幾天的事，我很抱歉。”大野智終於開口。

相葉雅紀提到嗓子處的心一下就懸了。他沒想到大野智還真的會提到前幾天發生的事，他忙著站穩身子，支支吾吾地開了口。“沒、沒事。”

“你和家人談過了嗎？”

“……沒有。”

聞言，相葉雅紀清楚地看見大野智皺起了眉頭。原來這人還會皺眉頭……他第一次認識到。

“你想讓我去說？”大野智道。

“沒、沒有這回事！”相葉壓根沒想到會走到這一步，差點因為太緊張而咬到舌頭。“我本來就沒有讓其他人知道這件事……”

他抿了唇，深呼吸了之後開口。“我不會給老師添麻煩的。”

大野智走了過去，彎腰拿起了跌在地上的高腳凳，隨後整個人坐了上去，視角比相葉還要高了一些，有些居高臨下地注視著那孩子。

“我沒有說過你添麻煩。”

即使大野智如是說，相葉雅紀還是堅定不該讓大野老師的教師生涯中落下污跡。前幾天發生的事本來就是個意外，他壓根沒料到自己的發情期會提前到來……

甚至沒料到自己單戀許久的大野老師是個alpha。

本來就落在虎口的羔羊恰好在這天忘了帶抑製劑，畫室距離保健室隔了好幾層樓遠。大野智剛開始分明想要抱著相葉急速跑到保健室去的，沒料到一碰上相葉的肌膚，那孩子就像瘋了似的抓著大野智的襯衫不放，沒幾秒的時間他就像是蟒蛇的囊中物一樣被徹底包圍。

“老師，我好痛苦……”相葉早已是滿臉淚水，這樣的生活經歷了多年，想到以後也會這麼持續下去，平時一個很精神很陽光的小伙子，居然哭成了個大淚人。“救救我……”

“嗯，你先別動。”這一蹭一蹭的，大野智的身下竟也由不得起了反應。他不想對學生動手，兩人繼續待在這裡獨處下去可不行。他托起了體格比自己還高大的相葉，頭一回露出了慌張的神情。“撐著，不會有事的……”

濃郁的檸檬味頓時散發開來，本來就有些扯不動人的大野智極力壓制著自己的信息素不會氾濫到引起懷裡的人更加躁動。同時分心做這兩件事不是一件易事，大野智很快也跟著變得渾身是汗。

好不容易到了畫室的門口，大野氣喘吁吁地就要伸手拉開門把，奈何那突如其來的變卦，正要踏出門口的大野智踩到了不知是誰遺落的畫筆，腳底一滑居然就一下就摔到了地上。

懷裡癱軟著的相葉雅紀一下順勢撞上他的胸口，被前後夾擊的大野智疼得皺起了眉，這一分心信息素再也壓制不住，大海的味道就像爆炸般溢滿整個畫室。懷裡的相葉猛地躁動起來，像是溺於水中好長一段時間之後終於獲得了氧氣一樣大吸一口氣，循著信息素的主人探去。

“等……”大野智暗想不妙，束著長褲的皮帶正被懷中人搗弄著。“相葉！”

迷糊間相葉焦急慌亂地翻弄著手中皮質漂亮的帶子，無論怎麼都扯不開的皮帶很是讓他急躁。無論搗弄多少遍都沒有進展，被情潮激得七葷八素的他愣是沒辦法冷靜下來，又是委屈又是無助的他忽地像個孩子一樣放聲痛哭，嚇了大野智一跳。

“老師……老師救我……”相葉雅紀哽咽著道。“老師的話沒問題的，老師……”

放學後留在學校的人本來就寥寥無幾，位於頂樓的畫室更是沒有人會來無事閒晃。大野智暗自責怪自己沒有注意過相葉的身份，更沒想過出現這類的意外。他的手被相葉抓著，這才發現他自己因為過於慌張，手都在不自覺顫抖。

意外的是，只有大野智能感受得到，原是手無足措的他觸及相葉雅紀身上的檸檬味之後，竟出奇地逐漸冷靜下來。相葉的身上帶著讓人鎮靜下來的良劑，只是在他自己身上並不受用。

Omega發情本來就不是小事，再這麼拖下去對身體更是不好。大野智重新托起了人，假裝不去在意已經被扯開了的皮帶。

“相葉帶著抑製劑嗎？”大野智的語氣平淡。“在書包的哪裡，我給你拿。”

相葉臉上的眼淚還是未停，他面露絕望地搖了搖頭。“沒帶……”

多麼粗心大意的omega啊。大野智暗自嘆了口氣。懷裡的人不停扭動，又重新貼上他的下半身。就算隔著褲子也能明顯看見炙熱的形狀，相葉三兩下解開了褲子的拉鍊，素色的內褲包裹著那明顯的凸起。

“相葉……”

“老師，這裡很癢。”被慾望徹底侵蝕理智的相葉雅紀雙手環著人的脖頸，抬腳就抱緊了人的腰，貪婪地用下體磨蹭著大野智的硬物。如同小鹿一樣的雙眸被情慾的淚水填滿，這雙美麗的眼睛和大野智相望的那刻，他只覺得心裡的某處彷彿被化成了水。

只能淪陷下去了嗎？

“那接下來你會怎麼辦？”前幾天才發生那件事的畫室一點都沒有留下可疑的痕跡。大野智翹著腳，從兜里抽出了香煙，動作流暢地點煙、放至嘴裡緩緩地吸上一口。

直到大野吐出來的白煙在眼前散開之前，相葉都沒有開口說上一句話。他不知道大野智有抽煙的習慣，更不知道大野智抽起煙來會這麼好看。白幕之後隱隱透出的大野智正垂眸盯著地板，細長的睫毛彷彿在顫動。

沒過多久，大野智才察覺對面的人始終盯著自己看。他也不是吸煙成癮，只是煩心的時候總需要抽上一兩根。身為教師這確實不得當，但生活中總沒有一個機會能讓他好好戒掉。

只要不被發現就行了。他總是這麼得過且過。

“我能來一根嗎？”相葉看了很久，隨後小心翼翼地問了一句。

“你動過氣胸手術。”大野智似乎早就猜到人會開口問這個問題，很快就給出了答复。

“……老師還真清楚。”相葉雅紀苦笑道。這在認識相葉雅紀的同學教師中不是什麼秘密，當初剛出院不久家人特意吩咐學校不讓他碰任何的運動項目，搞得沸沸揚揚的，不引人注意都難。

“我昨天才聽見其他老師說的。”大野智吸了最後一大口，留下了半截就把煙給踩熄。“你不怪我嗎？”

“嗯？”相葉雅紀抬頭。“就因為不給我抽煙這一點？”

大野智搖頭糾正。“因為我射在裡面。”

\--

相葉雅紀回過神來的時候，只記得畫室變得像垃圾場一樣混亂。

後頸的腺體隱隱作痛，相葉隱約記得是自己哀求著大野智作臨時性標記的。畫室的窗戶外漆黑一片，他掃視周圍，亮著大燈的畫室除了他再也沒有其他人。被翻倒或安然無恙的雕像彷彿在註視著躺在畫室中央的自己，相葉打了個冷顫，焦急地穿上本來就披在自己身上的校服。

口袋裡的手機不知道響了多久，相葉雅紀飛快地抽出來之後看也沒看來電顯示就按了接聽鍵。無他人存在的畫室過於寬敞，開口說話的他甚至能聽見自己的回音。

『大家都等你一個小時了，怎麼還沒回家吃飯？』媽媽的聲音透過聽筒傳來，聲音有些沙啞。

都已經是這個時間了啊。相葉瞥了眼時鐘，猶豫著該怎麼和家人交代才好。

『雅紀？』

“媽。”相葉抿著唇思考之後，似乎想到了好答案。“我忘了說我今天在翔ちゃん家過夜，報告還沒做完呢。”

連自己都覺得過於粗糙的謊言。要是自己肯定不會相信。然而母親還是稍微抱怨了幾句、又提醒小心為上之後就掛了電話，畫室又重新回到了先前寂靜的狀況之中。

發生這麼一連串的事，連他自己都還沒捋清楚，現在確實不是面對家人的好時機。說謊本來就苦手的他也不想在朝夕相處的家人面前撒謊。

搞砸了。相葉雅紀揉了揉本來就凌亂的腦袋，呆在原地好一會之後才好好審視自己的身體。

腺體確實被開了小口，現在除了飢腸轆轆以外也沒什麼異樣。相葉敞開了雙腿，曝露在空氣中的私處偶爾還會一抽一抽，從來沒遇上這種事的相葉做好了心理準備之後咬唇將手指送入那穴中，小心翼翼地在裡面攪動好一會，並沒有發現白色液體的存在。

但他分明記得……

“他清過了？”相葉的語氣聽起來很是難以置信。

\--

大野智雙手交叉地站在校門口。門口的警衛似乎特別在意為何這個時間點老師還待在學校，一副躊躇著該不該上來詢問的樣子透過警衛室的玻璃打量著他。本來上了一整天的課已經是體力耗盡的邊緣了，還來一個如此激烈的情事之後，大野智好幾次就要倚靠著柱子昏睡過去，好在都在岌岌可危的臨界點清醒過來。

“真慢。”

頂樓的畫室仍然亮著燈，也不知道相葉醒過來了沒。盯著畫室方向的大野智收回目光，再抬頭就看見遠處駛來一輛豪車，刺眼的白光刺激得他的雙眸隱隱作痛。

等到車子停到了自己面前，沒等大野智動作，裡頭的人飛快地就鑽了出來。

“大野さん！”那人跨著大步走了過來。“電話裡說的到底是怎麼回事？”

松本潤接到了電話之後幾乎是馬上從家裡趕了過來，一路上還因為同事兼好友所言而搞得心緒紊亂。眼前的男人就跟沒事人一樣淡定，更讓他對現在的情況捉摸不清。

“就是電話裡說的那樣。”大野智說。“幫我載那個孩子回家吧。”

“你……”剛要拒絕的松本潤隨即想到這在學校工作的傢伙並沒有駕照。松本潤同樣是這學校的教師，對於相葉雅紀這同學，心裡還是有些印象的。“他就在畫室？”

“嗯。”大野智轉身就往學校裡頭走，示意身後的人跟上來。“看起來還很虛弱。”

“……”松本潤深深地嘆了口氣。也這人到底知不知道做了這件事，等於是丟了威信丟了工作了？他跟上了大野智的腳步，夜晚的學校看起來還真的有些滲人。“事發的時候你就應該打給我的。”

“是啊，那時我都沒想到。”走在前面的大野智說。

“……”

\--

除去了礙事的內褲，相葉雅紀也不管不顧自己是否會因而受傷，只顧著一鼓作氣將人的性器就往那瘙癢難耐之處捅去。折騰了這麼久，蜜穴之中早就溢滿了自行產生的潤滑，空穴總算被徹底填滿，他過於舒適地長吁了一口氣，沒等太久就自己動了起來。

“相葉、慢一些……”大野明顯感受到身下的腫脹被溫熱包圍，差點就要因為突如其來的快感繳了械。

“大野老師的、好深……”相葉坐在人的身上，莽撞地用腰力動作，運動成績一直是特別好的他在這方面來說彷彿有著天賦，不只是不顯疲憊還越戰越勇，濕成一片的下身吞嚥著似乎還逐漸壯大的性器。

大野智照著在腦海中浮現出的片子該有的橋段，伸手在相葉的身上胡亂地摸索。他在胸前的乳尖繞圈打轉，引得眼前的人昂著頭呻吟出了聲。

“這樣很舒服嗎？”大野智問。

“嗯……”相葉抓著人的手撫上另一邊同樣挺立的乳首上。長年握著畫筆的指腹上都是繭子，揉捻帶來的酥麻感更是讓他欲罷不能。“我好喜歡大野老師……”

“我知道。”似乎是坐在地上的姿勢有些難受，大野智索性撈起了人，推到了畫室的門上。“我老早就知道了。”

“嗯……？”相葉雅紀睜開了迷濛的雙眸盯著人看。“早就……唔嗯？！”要說的話被盡數咽了回去，精緻的五官在眼前放大，相葉感覺到唇上貼上了柔軟的嫩肉，口中的津液因為交融而發出了嘖嘖聲，大野傾前輕咬了人的唇、隨後又將舌頭伸至深處貪婪地吮吸。

抓不准節奏的相葉雅紀很快就發現自己有些缺氧，他被人抵在門和大野的之間，只能在熱吻之間的縫隙中大口喘氣，耳根因為缺氧而被憋紅，乍看起來就像落入大海的可憐人一樣。

“哈……”他承認，自己是落入大海了。

大海的名字，叫大野智。

\--

“來了——”

櫻井翔從好久以前就自己一個人住著，相葉自從在國中和人熟識了之後也很常這樣不打招呼就過來玩。所以知道是相葉突然來訪，櫻井也不會過於驚訝。

只是打開門之後看見好友慘白一張臉的時候，還是嚇得差點就要下意識地關上門。

“你怎麼了？”他很快就發現到不對勁。

“……先給我吃的。”相葉雅紀困得連眼皮都快要抬不起來，整個人虛弱得直接倒在了好友的身上。

“你怎麼搞的……”櫻井翔不由得伸手抓住了人，光是這樣抱著就能感覺到懷裡的人彷彿瘦了一圈，他先把人拖到了屋裡，給人的肩膀上披了個毯子。夜裡風大，他還真沒辦法想像這人是怎麼以這樣的狀態走過來的。

好在相葉雅紀很會挑時機，他剛好要煮泡麵當宵夜，正好可以給相葉雅紀也準備一份。

等一切忙完之後，櫻井翔重新坐到相葉雅紀的身邊。幾乎是馬上，他注意到了空氣中瀰漫的信息素味道和平常的不太一樣。

同樣身為omega當然能辨別信息素的味道。櫻井翔的是濃郁的咖啡味，而相葉雅紀的是檸檬味。他們倆還曾經開玩笑說過，如果兩人其中一位是alpha，說不定結合之後空氣中都是檸檬咖啡的味道。

而現在的檸檬味之中，有陌生的味道。

櫻井翔立即從坐墊上跳了起來，瘋了似的抓過相葉雅紀的書包反复翻找。他記得兩人發情期的時間，過幾天正好就是相葉雅紀的發情期。

沒有。沒有。沒有。

沒有抑製劑。

櫻井轉頭看見靠著床架仰頭睡了過去的相葉雅紀，趕緊把人翻了身，撩開人的頭髮露出那後頸的腺體。

大海的味道。

“大野老師……”相葉雅紀稍微蹭了蹭櫻井翔撐著自己臉頰的手掌，喃喃著夢話。

\--

“不是說那孩子很虛弱的嗎。”松本潤闖進畫室之後，看見的只是變得雜亂的畫具和雕塑，並沒有看見什麼虛弱到需要人照顧的人。

“……”大野智走向前，蹲在最後一眼看見相葉雅紀躺著的位置，伸手在那地板上摸了摸，地板上似乎還留有那個孩子的餘溫。

那樣的狀態，能跑去哪裡呢？大野智暗忖，內心躁動不已。

“還要去找嗎？”松本潤似乎看出了人的意圖，於是出言打斷。“不如想想你之後的教師生涯吧。”

這年紀的孩子既叛逆又狂傲，萬一這發生的意外被當事人給傳了出去，不只教師生涯，估計以後的人生都會被貼上‘讓未成年omega懷孕’的標籤，怎麼甩都甩不掉。

“他不會做那種——”

“你太天真了。”松本潤斷言。“所以我說你啊……”

“啊啊別在這裡說教。”大野智掩住了耳朵。

“……”

\--

“你這幾天都沒回家吧？”

踩熄的煙頭隱隱飄出了絲絲白煙，大野的聲音聽起來變得有些沙啞。儘管是詢問的語氣，但他早就知道了答案。自那天之後，大野智總會不自覺留意相葉雅紀的身影，而他總會看見相葉的身邊跟著一個一眼就能看出是成績特別好的學生——櫻井翔。

不知道是真的沒看見或是刻意迴避，相葉不曾和大野智對望過。反倒是旁邊的櫻井翔，總能在大野智盯著相葉雅紀看的時候，馬上就察覺到他的目光，甚至大喇喇地直接回視過來。

櫻井翔私底下找過大野智一次。

“您這是犯罪。”他拖著大野智來到沒人的天台，關上了門之後轉頭就斷言道。

精明的人。大野智第一眼看見櫻井翔之後，直覺就是如此告訴他的。他向來就不擅長和這樣的人打交道，對方這麼說了之後，他只覺得自己的太陽穴正隱隱作痛。

“他住在你那裡嗎？”大野智反問。當時相葉這般無聲無息地離開，確實是讓他好是擔心。還好隔天看見他精神飽滿地來學校上課，懸著的心暫時能放下了。

“……他打算多住幾天，等信息素的味道恢復再回去。”櫻井翔倒是不介意好友在自己家待著，不如說相葉遭遇到這些事之後他更想要把人帶在身邊看著。“老師打算怎麼辦？”

“當作沒事發生？”

“還是為此負責。”

相葉雅紀沒料到大野老師會對自己的情況如此清楚，原本始終注視著煙頭的他抬起了頭，似乎已經承認了對方的疑問。“我……”

“櫻井和我說了。”大野智道。

還好不是直接聯絡了家裡。相葉雅紀明顯地吁了口氣。這同時伴隨而來的又有些失落，他還以為兩人的關係會因前幾天的事而有所改變，但現實是大野智對相葉雅紀的了解也全都是從他人口中偶然聽見的，現在看來仍然是對他並沒有多大興趣的樣子。

“——如果有困難的話，你可以來住我家。”大野頓了許久之後才開口說。

“不。不行。”相葉想也沒想就立即拒絕。“我不能給老師添麻煩……”

大野智定睛打量著眼前的男孩，感覺眼前的人就像是倔強的小兔子一樣。他從高腳凳下來之後拍了拍屁股。他本來就沒有打算在這裡待上太久，人都明確地拒絕了，他也不好再留下來討論彷彿永遠沒有進展的問題。

“下次記得隨身帶著抑製劑。”大野智留下這一句，隨後真的就離開畫室了。

\--

“抑製劑。”

“在這裡！”

櫻井翔盯著人指著的書包口袋裡，為了確保萬一，還伸手書包摸了摸確實是有抑製劑那針管的凸起形狀才完全放心。

距離那次意外已經過了幾個月，儘管相葉雅紀看起來跟個完全忘了這事的沒事人一樣，但好在他的身邊還有個隨時警戒著的櫻井翔。

“你說過他射在裡面吧？”櫻井翔突然彎下腰湊到人的面前說，看似非常有壓迫力。

“……？！”相葉顯然被嚇了一跳，愣了好一會兒之後才知道對方說的是什麼。“有是有……”

但不會這麼準吧？相葉和櫻井對望了很久，突然想起平日上課裡聽見老師悶悶的教課聲中說過alpha和omega的受孕率可是超絕的高……

不可能的。相葉搖了搖頭，好在櫻井翔並沒有纏著他太久，他看著好友回到了自己的位置，隨後整個人趴到了桌上。

最近的嗜睡、胃口不好，應該只是快要期末考的壓力所導致的吧？

“畫的時候專注於光線的來源，好好觀察之後才動筆。”

也不知道這一路上發呆了多久，等到相葉回過神來才發現現在已經是美術課了。因為期末考臨近，相葉和大野智約好的課後畫畫時間也被中斷，這幾個月下來有機會看見人的也就只有這美術課而已。相葉雅紀注意到大野智在他們這群同學身後踱步，仔細觀察著大家的畫作。

“發呆什麼，快畫。”櫻井翔的畫紙上已經有了輪廓，見相葉在一旁發呆，趕緊出言提醒。

“嗯。”相葉移回了視線，拿起筆正要在紙上動作，下一秒他突然覺得整個人頭暈目眩了起來，光是坐在原地都不舒服。胃裡好像有什麼就要噴發而出，相葉一手摀住了嘴，另一手往櫻井翔的方向摸了過去。

“怎麼了？”櫻井翔很快發現到人的不對勁。“雅紀！”

相葉只覺得耳鳴嗡嗡，眼前什麼都看不見，他撐著旁邊著急得不行的櫻井翔就要站起身，隨後又因為站不穩而摔了回去。

“你怎麼了？！”櫻井翔晃了晃人，才發現相葉雅紀已經昏了過去。“老師！”

大野智不知道什麼時候就站在兩人身後，他托起了身體疲軟的相葉，不禁想起了幾個月前發生的意外。他落下了幾句讓同學繼續作畫的指令，隨後就托著人就要往外走。無奈他一個人帶著相葉雅紀，論誰看著都有些艱難，櫻井立即到另一邊跟著撐起了人，隨著大野智把相葉雅紀扛到保健室去。

檢查了人全身上下之後，二宮和也收起了聽診器，一拉開病床的簾子就看見外面兩個人都慘白著臉擔心十分的模樣，看見他走出來又是迫不及待知道結果的焦急。二宮重新拉起了簾子，默默地走到了專屬自己的書桌前。

“他怎麼樣了？”

“為什麼會突然昏過去？”

“老師……”

兩個人同時在自己耳邊嘰嘰喳喳的，二宮歪了歪頭露出了不耐的面容，在報告書上寫了好久之後才有空搭理旁邊的兩位。

“誰搞大的？”他說。

“……嗯？”

“懷孕這麼久都沒發現，腦筋有夠粗。”二宮朝相葉睡著的病床那處抬了抬下巴吐槽道。在學校工作這麼多年，遇上未成年就懷孕的omega也不是太少，他也早就一副見怪不怪的模樣了。“加上最近過於疲勞、營養不良，所以才會昏過去。”

“懷孕……？”

“快把孩子爸爸交代出來，保健室老師為了確保學校的寶貝學生的幸福未來和安全著想可得好好審查那位只用下半身思考的alpha。”二宮和也淡定道。“你說是吧？大野老師。”

“……”大野智盯著眼前的二宮和也對著自己笑得燦爛，心裡起了一陣惡寒。“松本不是什麼都跟你說了嗎。”

“嗯。”二宮和也和松本潤私底下是戀人關係，大野智的大事件他自然知道個透徹。“來吧，身世調查。”

“那邊的小朋友，出去記得關上門哦。”二宮和也對站在那裡好一段時間的櫻井翔道。

“我不能留在這裡嗎？”櫻井翔很是不滿。

“萬一這壞蛋說不負責相葉同學的孩子，你是要衝過來揍他嗎？”二宮似乎看得透徹，說話間語氣還帶著笑。“回去上課吧，我會幫你揍他的。”

\--

等到相葉雅紀清醒過來，正好是放學時間。

簾子剛好在他睜開眼睛的那刻被拉開，相葉坐起身就看見保健室老師坐到了他的床上，一語不發地盯著人的臉看。

“老、老師……？”

我臉上有東西嗎？相葉正要伸手揉臉，對面的二宮和也突然就開口了。

“真是年輕有為。”

“啊？”

“你懷孕了。”二宮和也指了指相葉雅紀的肚子。“不會一點都沒有懷疑過吧？”

“……”

怎麼可能會沒有懷疑過。只是相葉雅紀想到自己的未來、大野智的態度、各種思考之後還是覺得還是不該有這孩子比較好，自然也逼著自己不往這個方向思考。

“我……”相葉抿著嘴，伸手輕輕碰了碰腹部。裡頭有一個小生命，他想到這一點之後只覺得有些不可思議，理智和感性在腦海間不停拉扯，不知道何時才能有個結果。“……我不想要。”

“大野老師的未來、還有我的未來、還有家人……”

“你呢？”二宮突然出言打斷。“現在不是思考外在因素的時候，你自己想不想要？”

相葉突然想起，母親曾經和他說過生產的過程。

他和弟弟都不是什麼省油的燈，足夠讓母親疼得死去活來。分化成omega的時候，相葉眼睜睜看著母親在自己面前掉眼淚，抱著他剛要長成大人的身軀哭上了好長時間之後，不斷重複著讓他必須保護好自己。

相葉很怕痛，當初的氣胸手術確實是場噩夢，他想到萬一真的把孩子生下來，又會在醫院待上很長一段時間……

“我不要。”相葉沒有發現自己的臉皺到了一起。“……我不要。”

二宮和也悄然地嘆了口氣，確認了對方已經下定了決心，又想起剛才的對話中大野智的態度，同樣身為omega的他不由得想要幫助著小男孩一把。

“我認識一位醫生，需不需要介紹給你？”

\--

相葉雅紀今天沒有來上課。

平時特別專心上課的櫻井翔由不得又轉過頭確認相葉的位置仍然是空空如也，不知道這已經回頭第幾遍了。相葉向來不會隨便請假，更不會什麼都不和他這位好友提。

他總有種不好的預感。

“老師。”同學紛紛朝著聲源望去，竟然看見櫻井翔開口打斷了上課內容。“我想去廁所。”

“去吧。”老師似乎也覺得這和平常的櫻井翔不太一樣，他推了推眼鏡，趁人還沒踏出教室開口問。“沒事嗎，櫻井同學？”

“沒事。”櫻井翔的腳步明顯飛快許多，他只來得及給老師一個安心的笑容。“打擾老師上課，不好意思。”

教室的門帶上，櫻井翔朝著奔去的卻不是廁所的方向——

而是保健室的。

“二宮老師！……”櫻井翔衝上去拉開了保健室的門，抬眸就看見二宮和也正撐頰、另一隻手扶著手機靠在耳邊，似乎在和誰打著電話。

“拜託了，他是我的學生……之後我請你一頓飯。要等一個小時嗎？哦，讓他有點心理準備也好……”

是相葉。

不知道為什麼，櫻井就是知道二宮電話裡說的就是相葉雅紀。他拔腿衝到人的面前，一手就把二宮手中的手機揮開，手機在地上咕嚕咕嚕滾了好幾圈，一下就飛到了好幾尺外。

“相葉在哪裡？”櫻井翔的臉都漲成了紅色，就差上前揪著二宮的白大褂了。“你們昨天是不是聊了什麼？他今天為什麼沒來？”

“你、你冷靜一點……”二宮沒想到先沖過來的竟然是櫻井翔，驚訝之餘還用餘眸瞥了瞥那頭的手機。

不知道有沒有摔壞。

“有沒有人說過你很像倉鼠？”二宮見人氣得鼓頰的模樣，突然忍俊不禁。“放心吧，這手術也是相葉自己要求的，我只是遵從他的意願而已。”

“是在做好事哦。”二宮和也勾著嘴角說。

“……”本來因為人前面說的話給激怒的櫻井翔突然像被澆了冷水一樣楞在原地。“所以……真的是、墮胎手術？”

“你覺得呢？”二宮翹起了腳，接著卻沒有下文。話不必全說完，他相信櫻井翔已經聽明白了。“接下來，你會做什麼？”

\--

櫻井翔幾乎找遍了整個校園都沒看見大野智的身影。如果不是在上課時間，他恨不得用嗓子吼著讓人出來。他確認過，這個時間點大野智並沒有在上課，要是、要是大野智現在已經在趕過去醫院的路上的話……

能趕上嗎……櫻井翔聽著自己的鞋子在地上的摩擦聲，雙眸著急地在周圍尋找著大野智的身影。

萬一趕不上……

雅紀……

幾乎跑遍了整個校園的櫻井翔大喘著氣，最後只剩下天台了。他一步步跨上通往天台的樓梯，氣喘吁吁地推開了天台的門——

他看見了。大野智叼著煙的背影。

他猛地深呼吸了口氣，費勁好大的力氣吼了出來。“大野老師——”

被著急著跑走的櫻井翔忘了帶上的門大敞開著，二宮和也盯著那扇門看了許久，隨後默默地起身把被甩到很遠的手機給撿了回來。

“嘖，本來還想再遲些才跟大野智說的。”他喃喃自語。

看來，相葉同學只能把孩子生下來了吧。二宮搖了搖頭，伸手把門關上。

“喂？剛剛的都聽見了吧。”他對著手機說。“什麼請客啊，那個可不算數……”

\--

“他就要去墮胎了！”櫻井翔無論怎麽拉，眼前的人似乎都沒有要和自己離開的意思。他焦急地根本不顧師生該有的禮儀，對著大野智大吼。

“就算你不要那個孩子，你也要知道墮胎對雅紀的身體損害多大吧？！”

“沒有給你猶豫的時間了！”

大野智的目光始終在被自己踩熄的煙頭上，他沒想到，沒想到自己什麼都不和相葉說的結果，是這麼的極端。他從來沒有體會過相葉的心情，表面上從來都是當作什麼都沒發生過一樣，總是這樣得過且過的他，終於遇上報應了。

墮胎。真虧他能想到。大野智暗自罵著自己，向來不知道怎麼表達感情的他，究竟給予了相葉雅紀多大的不安。他從來沒和相葉確認過自己的感情、從來沒有真正在相葉的面前關心過他。他羨慕櫻井翔這樣的直來直往，羨慕他這樣的橫衝直撞。

“謝謝。”大野智突然開口說了這麼一句。

謝謝櫻井把這個消息告訴了他。

謝謝櫻井讓他發現到了自己的懦弱。

謝謝櫻井在他根本不敢踏出那一步的期間，一直在照顧著相葉雅紀。

大野智離開前重重拍了拍櫻井翔的肩膀，隨後趕緊就下樓去了。

這次他不會再原地踏足了。

\--

四周都是消毒藥水的味道。

相葉雅紀不知道重複了幾遍深呼吸，但無論重讀了多少次，好像都不怎麼見效。他的心臟仍然跳得飛快，似乎感應到自己的性命不保，肚子也一直都在隱隱絞痛著。光是這麼躺著，他的身上哪裡都不舒服。

還有一個小時。相葉閉緊了雙眼，眼前就會出現大野智的臉，他稱讚畫得很好的同學的笑臉、他對於自己發情而茫然無措的表情、他在面前賣力抽插而露出充滿色欲的面容，這一切明明只發生了幾個月，他卻覺得已經過了有好幾年。

一個小時之後，他就能解脫了。

病房的門突然被人打開，相葉雅紀睜開了方才面前全是大野智的眼，朦朧間看見一堆白色晃到了自己面前。

“時間到了，相葉先生。”領頭的醫生如此宣布著。

“欸？”相葉下意識地縮起了身子。“不是還有一個小時嗎？”

“我剛剛完成了一個手術，可以的話希望這場手術也能早點完成。”那位醫生如是說。“何況，在這裡讓你一個人呆著也很折磨人不是嗎？你現在的表情就像是快哭一樣。”

“……”相葉雅紀抹了把臉，還好雙眼是乾涸的，並沒有偷偷流出眼淚。“可是……”

“這樣吧。我們再給你十五分鐘準備。”醫生說完之後，又領著幾位醫生護士離開。

房間又剩下他一個人。

相葉重新躺回了床上，盯著天花板看。

只剩十五分鐘，他來得及後悔嗎？相葉的手始終放在自己的腹部上，時不時還輕輕在周圍撫摸著。明明孕期還早理當感覺不出什麼才是，但他總有種和肚子裡的孩子有種連接著的錯覺。

“對不起。”他喃喃。

如果不會痛就好了。相葉安慰著自己，隨後在閉著眼的狀態摸到了呼叫鈴，糾結了三秒之後按了下去。

‘嗶——’

對不起。

\--

大野智趕到醫院的時候，已經過了半個小時。

他焦急地在院內亂繞，手上還抱著好多厚重的畫板。等到真正來到相葉雅紀所在的單位，早就花了不少時間。

四處都是消毒藥水的味道。

“相葉雅紀呢？”大野智衝到了櫃檯問。“他在哪裡？”

來不及了嗎？趕得上嗎？

“在1126病房。”櫃檯的人如實回答。

得到了確切位置之後，大野智想也沒想就往一處跑。成列的病房就在自己眼前，而相葉雅紀就在這其中裡頭……

“早知道我就不接受二宮和也那無理的要求了。”身穿白大褂的男人坐在病床的角落，轉身盯著在病床上沉睡的男孩，心裡有些五味雜陳。“二宮和也是不是瘋了？”

“可能是。”另一位醫生靠在正對病床的牆。“這小男孩和二宮什麼關係？”

“據說是他學校的。”風間俊介回答道。

“真是惡趣味。”生田斗真盯著病床上長相好看的孩子。“他起來之後還得騙他說孩子沒了？”

“二宮說大野會趕過來。”風間揉了揉自己的太陽穴。“那之前相葉應該都不會醒。”

估計是昨晚緊張得一晚沒睡，相葉雅紀被推入手術室之後就直接被自己嚇得徹底陷入昏迷。本來還要用上安眠藥的風間和生田互望幾秒之後，默默地把手中的安眠藥收了起來。

正當風間所說，兩人還在那裡翹腳聊天的當兒，大門被人大力拉開，外頭站著的就是氣喘吁吁的大野智。

“嗨。大野老師。”生田先打了招呼。

“……”大野智來回打量在房間裡的二人，隨後才發現相葉雅紀正躺在病床上。“手術……結束了？”

“嗯，結束了。”比較擅長說謊的生田開口說。“嬰兒太小，形態都還沒完全形成，就不讓你看了。”

“……”

怎麼會……

就這麼、沒了？

過於驚愕的大野智一下沒抓好手中的畫板，一下沒了支撐的畫板應聲而落下，在地上乒乒乓乓地散成了一大塊。

他本來要帶著自己一直以來，在相葉身後畫的每一張畫給他看的。

上面全都是相葉雅紀專注於畫畫的背影。

站在一旁的風間俊介低頭看了眼地上的畫，似乎是有些不忍心，張口就要說出真相。只是單音還沒發出，他的手就被生田給一把抓著。

再等一下。生田用口語這麼和風間說。

“……”

“相葉……”大野智伸手抓著了病床上的人的手。“你痛嗎？”

“相葉……”

“相葉……”

一遍遍呼喚著人的名字，大野智把自己的臉縮進了相葉的掌心裡。就因為自己的懦弱，相葉做出了這般大的犧牲。

“對不起……”

“相葉、對不起……”

“……對、不起。”

不是大野智的聲音。

大野智愕然著抬起頭，看見相葉雅紀的雙眸睜開，裡頭有淚水在打滾，他的嘴邊也一遍遍地在重複著。

“……對不起。”

“對不起。”

“對、對不起！”風間俊介突然跟著加入道歉的行列。“全部都是二宮和也的騙局，相葉的孩子還在！”

“啊你……？！”生田一副搞砸了的臉，他現在可實在沒臉再去面對眼前的戀人。

“……？”大野和相葉二人顯然很是摸不清頭腦，頭上的問號一個接著一個。

\--

“然後這計劃就毀在那兩個人身上！”本來敘述得好好的，說到這裡二宮和也突然就來氣。“應該要讓大野智多受些懲罰才可以……！”

松本潤和二宮和也兩人就躺在沙發上，他一遍遍撫摸著人的劉海，嘴上帶著寵溺的笑。

“你也玩得太過火了吧？”

“我有嗎？”二宮和也抬頭看著戀人，枕著松本潤的大腿上往上看的視角還真是絕景。“這樣才能促成一對完美佳話！你看那個大野智，我不推一把現在一定還在那邊裝冷酷。”

“好好好，你就是小丘比特，行了吧？”松本潤說完，還戳了戳人的鼻子。

“我覺得你在敷衍我。”二宮不滿地說。

“隨你怎麼覺得。”

“喂！”不服輸的二宮伸手攬過人的後頸，強迫人彎下腰來。“完成這麼累人的工作，我不該有一些獎勵嗎？”

“什麼獎勵？”松本潤睫毛濃密得像外國人一樣的眼睛眨了眨。

“巧克力味道的吻，什麼的。”二宮笑著說。

\--

相葉雅紀的期末考是在醫院解決的。為了不引人閒言碎語，對學校宣稱是貌似有氣胸復發的可能，故留院觀察。

事實上是天天在醫院裡養胎的相葉雅紀天天抓著主治醫生風間俊介大喊無聊，直到幫忙帶考卷的大野智來到醫院之後才善罷甘休。

“大ちゃん！”相葉雅紀今天同樣也看見大野智的到訪之後變得精神奕奕。“怎麼樣？這份考卷難不難？”

“我才不會因為你是我戀人，就讓你作弊。”大野智戳了戳人的腦門，將考卷攤開在人的面前。“兩個小時，好好寫吧。”

“唔……”相葉低頭看了幾眼考卷。“我不會寫……”

大野智無奈，只好坐到了人的身邊，抬起下巴就在人的唇上輕啄了一口。“這樣會不會寫了？”

“會！”相葉重振旗鼓地抓起了筆，馬上就在考卷上作答，可謂是下筆如有神。

“……咳。”又是來錯時間點的櫻井翔站在門口摀住了雙眼。“你們幹這事怎麼老是忘了關門。”

“翔ちゃん！”相葉雅紀本來正要專心面對考卷，抬頭看見好友拜訪之後注意力又整個轉移。“寶寶你看，乾媽來了哦！”話落，相葉還在腹部上摸了摸。

“都說不要這樣叫我！”櫻井翔氣急敗壞。“能不能先好好寫完考卷？”

“好嘛……”

\--

大野智有了好好戒菸的理由了。

“小心。”他攙扶著肚子已經鼓成了一團的相葉，趁著週末學校沒人，兩人偷偷溜到了畫室來。

他確認了對相葉的感情之後，就把最後的一包煙都丟了。有相葉的存在，他根本沒有什麼煩心事值得他又在想要吸煙。相葉畢業之後就住到了大野智的家，兩人形影不離，說好了要在生下孩子之後完成永久性標記。

畫室還是沒有變。大野智把人扶穩了之後又找來了看起來比較柔軟的沙發放到畫室的最中央，相葉這時期容易腰酸背痛，坐到了沙發上也需要一段時間來調整位置。

“這樣會難受嗎？”

“不會。”

相葉看著人離自己越來越遠，站在那處拿起了畫具。他這樣的姿勢舒服歸舒服，但從大野智那個角度看來好像有些說不上來的怪異。

“我這樣不是會顯得肚子特別大嗎？”相葉雅紀注意到了這一點，隨後就要挪動姿勢。

“別動。”大野智趕緊遏止。“那樣很好。”

“我只能這樣看著你嗎？”相葉問。

“嗯。”大野智點了點頭。“我會很快，等等我。”

“好。”相葉雅紀乖乖答應，靜靜地看著對面的人時而看自己、時而又專心於畫紙上的一筆一畫。

大野智看起來比剛認識那會兒容易親近多了。看起來就像是融化了最外層的冰牆，相葉總是在不自覺間就捕捉到大野智對他寵溺的笑容。先前那個冷漠的大野智，似乎不會再他的面前出現了。

不知道想到了什麼，相葉雅紀突然一笑。

“老師。”他喚道。對面的人明顯一愣。

“嗯？”

“我喜歡你。”說完，相葉雅紀感覺到腹部裡的孩子動了動。“我喜歡你。”

“……我早就知道了。”大野智盯著相葉的目光看似深沉。“我知道，因為我也喜歡你。”


End file.
